Rasgando La Piel
by yessica alexandra
Summary: Isabella Swan ha tratado de encontrar un hombre que caliente su cama de la manera en que los hermanos Cullen hicieron una vergonzosa noche hace años. Ha fracasado miserablemente, dejándola sin otra opción más que guardar su fuego interior... y mantener a raya a su chica mala interna.
1. Argumento

_**Uno para el recuerdo... uno para la curación... y uno para sellar su corazón para siempre. **_

Isabella Swan ha tratado de encontrar un hombre que caliente su cama de la manera en que los hermanos Cullen hicieron una vergonzosa noche hace años. Ha fracasado miserablemente, dejándola sin otra opción más que guardar su fuego interior... y mantener a raya a su chica mala interna.

Había sido débil, incapaz de elegir entre tres hombres que llegaron a ella de diferentes maneras. Y cuando la acusaron de ser una calienta pollas la ira se desbordó en una pasión tan profunda que todavía está tratando de olvidarla.

Desde esa noche, Edward, Jacob y Jasper han estado de juerga con casi la totalidad de la población femenina disponible en Two Mule, Texas. Sin embargo, nada borra la atracción que aún sienten por Isabella. Y cuando termina varada en la carretera cerca de su rancho, es su última oportunidad de convertir su obsesión mutua en una propuesta inusual.

Un fin de semana, tres en uno. Si no puede soportar el calor, la dejarán seguir adelante con su vida. Y tratarán de encontrar una manera de vivir con el agujero que ella dejará en las suyas.


	2. Capitulo 1

Chicas antes lo había olvidado escribir esto es una adaptación quiere decir que la maravillosa historia y sus protagonistas no son de mi autoria e imaginación, ya quisiera yo tener esa mente tan juguetona jaja espero les agrade.

Isabella Swam alzó su teléfono celular y miró la pantalla. Ninguna barra. Ni siquiera un atisbo delgaducho, ni un pedazo verde.

—Oh, vamos —gimió cuando su radiador silbó detrás de ella—. ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!

Cuando apareció por primera vez la luz del motor tuvo la tentación de ignorarla, esperando tener la oportunidad de resolverlo de vuelta en Two Mule. Sin embargo, el vapor que se filtraba por debajo del capó casi mató esa esperanza.

Hoy no era un día para que su coche se descompusiera. No, tan lejos del pueblo. No, tan cerca del rancho de los hermanos Cullen. En cualquier momento uno de ellos podría pasar.

Se detendría, porque nunca ignorarían a una mujer en apuros.

Tal vez no la dejaría ir debido a su pasado compartido.

Y no sabía si aún tenía la voluntad de luchar contra el destino y sus propias e inexplicables necesidades.

Rosalie Halen, su mejor amiga y jefa, la había enviado a la casa Dunstan a asegurarse de que los propietarios habían seguido sus sugerencias para incrementar el atractivo de la casa. No importaba que no hubiera una acera. Apenas un camino pedregoso que cubría un sendero que serpenteaba por una ladera empinada, llena de baches por las últimas tormentas de verano.

Algo debió haberle sucedido a su coche en la prisa hasta la colina. Había escuchado las piedras golpeando contra su chasis, pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en los guapos vecinos de la señora Dunstan. Temía tropezarse con ellos o que la vieran dirigirse a visitar a la vieja Esme Platt, la viuda que vendía su tosca y centenaria casa.

Bella forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, miró las plantas que la anciana había colocado en bonitos maceteros para ventanas y admiró la pintura que había usado para arreglar la puerta y los marcos de las ventanas. La basura que el marido de la anciana había acumulado, de la que no había tenido corazón para desprenderse después de su muerte, había desaparecido del césped delantero. Y he aquí, el césped estaba empezando a crecer para llenar las manchas marrones que los motores y neumáticos habían dejado.

Rosalie estaría contenta. Tenían un potencial comprador. Uno que había transmitido una oferta por correo electrónico, la cual habían comprobado con el prestamista hipotecario. Detalles que Rose había estado deseosa de revisar sola, dejando las proyecciones a Bella.

Bella oyó las revoluciones de un potente motor. Lentamente bajó su brazo y miró nerviosamente por encima de su hombro. Una camioneta color verde salvia metálico se salió de la carretera y se colocó detrás suyo, y su estómago cayó a sus pies. Sabía, desde el momento en que la luz de su motor brilló, que esto iba a suceder.

Y buen Dios, tenía que ser Edward Cullen. Su verde mirada se enfocó en ella a través del parabrisas, la intensidad de ésta sintiéndose como el calor siseante de una marca en su piel.

Abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola con un decisivo empujón. Todo lo que Edward hacía era deliberado. Nunca vacilaba cuando tomaba una decisión.

Tiempo atrás, había decidido que no iba a luchar con sus hermanos por ella. Si no se decidía por uno, entonces tendría que tenerlos a todos. Y, Dios la ayudara, ella lo había hecho. Nunca había superado esa noche, nunca había sido capaz de empujarla hasta el último rincón de su mente cuando se acostaba a dormir. Sólo el recuerdo de eso la ponía caliente, fría, mojada...Y terriblemente avergonzada. Cualquiera podría haberlos visto debajo de las gradas en el Juego de Bienvenida2. Los chismes no existieron, pero eso no la hacía menos consciente de sí misma cuando caminaba por la acera de la calle principal.

Alguien podía saber. Alguien podía decirlo. La idea de que esa sórdida noche fuera revelada la hacía sentir náuseas. Su vida había sido prudente desde entonces, su vida amorosa no existía.

La habían dejado llena de cicatrices. Incapaz de seguir adelante. No porque la hubieran dañado físicamente, sino porque no había sido capaz de librarse de la terrible atracción que la tentaba diariamente desde aquella fatídica noche. Botas crujieron sobre la grava al borde de la carretera. El ala del sombrero vaquero de Edward ensombrecía sus ojos verdes como la pradera.

Se apartó del coche y enderezó sus hombros.

—¿Tienes problemas, Bella?

—Acaba de aparecer —dijo en voz baja, decidida a no dejarle ver lo nerviosa que se sentía.

Torció un lado de su boca. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, entrecerrando los ojos por el brillante sol de Texas antes de enfocar en ella esa mirada devastadora.

Su vientre se apretó, y luchó duro para no darle ninguna pista sobre la forma en que todavía la afectaba. Sólo con el estruendo de su profunda voz ya pensaba en crujientes y frescas sábanas, y caliente y resbaladiza piel. Su mirada se deslizó sobre su cuerpo abrazado por una camiseta oscura, notó su pecho bien desarrollado, el bulto de sus bíceps, su tenso abdomen. Empezó a sudar.

—¿Llamarás una grúa para mí cuando llegues a casa? Un profundo ceño arrugado surgió entre sus cejas oscuras.

—Entra en mi camioneta, Bella. No voy a dejarte a un lado de la carretera.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, Edward Cullen —dijo firmemente.

Un músculo se agitó junto a su mandíbula.

—Solo estoy ofreciéndote un lugar para esperar protegida del sol. Y una bebida fría. Nada más. Sus rasgos eran severos, su mandíbula rígida, pero el calor ardiendo desde sus ojos la hipnotizó, la hacía querer balancearse hacia él. La intensidad de esa mirada sin pestañear la hacía desear que tomara la decisión por ella. Nunca daría de buena gana ese primer paso. Los días de seguir sus órdenes habían terminado.

Bella tragó saliva y se apartó de su mirada, mirando a lo largo de la carretera y rezando para que alguien apareciera sobre la cresta de la colina. Necesitaba ser rescatada de las profundas emociones que enturbiaban su interior, de la tentación añadida de su grande y duro cuerpo. Sin embargo, sólo el brillo de las olas de calor se alzaba en el alquitrán negro.

Un hilillo de humedad goteaba entre sus pechos, deslizándose a lo largo de la curva de su seno; así, su imaginación sustituyó el desliz de esa gota caliente por la punta de su lengua. Se alejó de él y respiró profundamente un par de veces, tratando de fortalecer su resolución, pero lo único que se endureció fueron sus pezones. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó la barbilla, luego se volvió para dirigir una mirada fulminante hacia el hombre que tenía el poder de hacer que sus rodillas temblaran.

Tantos recuerdos la inundaron mientras miraba fijamente su apuesto y rugoso rostro. Tantas penas sintiéndose como leche agria en su intestino. Él había sido "el único" hasta que sucumbió a una sensual y oscura codicia.

Lástima que no podía volver siete años atrás el reloj. Se aseguraría absolutamente de no dejar nunca que tomara su mano y tirara de ella hacia las sombras.

Edward apenas reprimió la urgencia de dar un paso más cerca y estrujar su largo y ágil cuerpo contra su coche. Amaría simplemente encajar su polla entre sus piernas mientras lamía ese hilillo de sudor trazando su pecho, y entonces seguiría la curva de su pecho dulce y redondo.

Pero él y sus hermanos habían planeado este secuestro hasta el último detalle. No era el momento de dejar que una erección se entrometiera en el camino.

—No voy a dejarte al lado de la carretera. Estamos a treinta y ocho malditos grados aquí fuera, cariño. Entra en la camioneta.

—No me llames cariño —dijo, sonando casi sin aliento.

Esto hizo que su ego supiera que estaba afectada. Esto era lo más cerca que habían estado en siete años. Desde esa vez en que la había besado antes de dejarla dirigirse al baño de chicas para limpiarse después de que él y sus hermanos la tuvieran.

Un pequeño y sórdido capítulo que estaba decidido a remediar. Si pudiera meter su culo en la camioneta.

Sin embargo, Isabella, terca como siempre, puso su barbilla en alto y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. _¿Sabía que estaba hinchando sus pechos, atrayendo su mirada hacia las cremosas copas? _Su ropa se pegaba a su piel debido al sudor. Su blusa ligera rozando cerca de su estrecha cintura. Su pantalón azul marino ajustado tirantemente mientras ella se preparaba para separar sus piernas. _¿Sabía lo bien que ahuecaba su coño? _

Esa insinuación de una hendidura fue suficiente para añadir una pizca de acero a su ya furiosa erección.

—¿Tal vez me permitirías usar tu teléfono celular? —dijo entre dientes.

Edward dejó que un indicio de sonrisa curvara las esquinas de su boca. Una de las cosas que había aprendido con los años era el valor de la paciencia. Había esperado mucho tiempo para estar donde estaba, de pie delante de la única mujer que tenía el poder de hacer que sus rodillas se doblaran. La única mujer que gustosamente compartiría si esa era la única manera en que podía tenerla.

—Bella, ¿no te parece que hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente? —preguntó en voz baja.

Se quedó sin aliento, levantando su pecho.

—He esperado el tiempo suficiente para que actúes como un caballero y hagas lo que te pedí. Caminaré de regreso al pueblo —dejó caer los brazos, se estiró a través de la ventanilla de su coche para tomar su bolso, luego se enderezó.

Tendría que dar zancadas alrededor de él, y supuso que estaba preparándose a sí misma para hacer precisamente eso. No alzó su mirada por encima de su hombro. Respiró hondo y dio un gran rodeo mientras pasaba rozándolo.

Edward la dejó ir, apoyando una cadera contra su Mustang rojo mientras la miraba marcharse, en tacones de tres pulgadas que se enganchaban a la brea caliente, haciendo un sonido pegajoso con cada paso que daba. Dio solamente unos diez pasos más allá de su camioneta antes de desacelerar.

Sus hombros cayeron, su cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, pero no lo suficiente como para que se encontrara con su mirada.

—No vas a dejar que me vaya, ¿verdad?— preguntó en voz baja.

Su perfil, tan puro y bonito, agitó un deseo asfixiante dentro de él. Se armó de valor para fingir una fuerza que estaba lejos de sentir. Tantas esperanzas puestas en los próximos minutos.

—Sólo te estoy dando un momento para que tomes tu decisión, cariño. Tengo plena confianza en que vas a hacer lo más inteligente.

—¿Sólo un viaje a tu casa para hacer una llamada?

—Y una bebida fría. Cualquier otra cosa que pase será cosa tuya. Siempre te he dejado tomar tus propias elecciones. Incluso cuando eran totalmente equivocadas. Incluso cuando me estaban matando.

Y a pesar de que ella todavía no se había movido, se apartó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero de su camioneta. La abrió y esperó.

Bella giró su cabeza en dirección a la carretera, y Edward contuvo el aliento, orando para que ningún otro vehículo viniera, rogando tener la fuerza para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, sin importar lo mucho que ella pudiera rogarle para terminar más tarde.

Cuando ella lo enfrentó, no podía leer su expresión. Su boca estaba era una delgada línea. Su barbilla inclinada. Sus ojos castaños lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, y avanzó, su cuerpo moviéndose fluidamente, sus caderas balanceándose. No era una invitación consciente, pero sabía que si la tocaba entre las piernas en este mismo momento, estaría mojada.

Peleó contra una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la veía caminar hacia él y se subía a la cabina. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, le puso una mano sobre su brazo desnudo.

_¿Estaba reconsiderando? _Él miró fijamente hacia sus uñas cortas de color melocotón y sus delgados dedos sin anillos.

—No me quedaré más tiempo del que dure haciendo esa llamada. —Sus dedos se cerraron sobre él, y luego se arrastraron lentamente.

Ese toque se había sentido como una caricia. Como si ella no pudiera resistir la tentación de probar el músculo debajo de su piel caliente.

Se giró para mirar fijamente por el parabrisas, con su bolso en el regazo. Sus manos curvadas alrededor del cuero como si pudiera utilizarlo para defenderse.

Cerró con un portazo y trotó alrededor de la parte delantera de la camioneta, se deslizó en el asiento junto a ella y encendió el motor. Tan pronto como rugió a la vida, giró la perilla del aire acondicionado a completo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Maldita sea, no seas agradable.

Joder, lo último que se sentía era agradable. Agarró la palanca de cambios y puso la camioneta en primera, luego una rápida segunda y tercera, rugiendo por la carretera hacia el rancho. Isabella Swan estaba sentada junto a él. La llevaría así de rápido. A menos que ella quisiera comer pavimento, no iba a desacelerar para dejarla salir hasta que la tuviera en su casa.

Consciente de cada pequeño movimiento, cada suspiro o tic nervioso, la observó por el rabillo del ojo. La había visto de vez en cuando a través de los años, pero no había estado tan cerca.

Había envejecido bien. El tiempo había reducido la redondez juvenil de sus mejillas y pronunciado su barbilla obstinada. Sus ojos oscuros, su mejor característica en lo que a él concernía, todavía mantenían la inocencia cautelosa de un cervatillo. Sin embargo, la tensión grababa líneas finas en las esquinas.

Siempre había amado sus ojos, amaba la forma en que su mirada lo seguía por los pasillos de la escuela secundaria o cuando se sentaba encima de una cerca del corral mientras él trabajaba con un caballo. Nunca se había sentido incómodo, había tomado con entusiasmo su aprobación. En esos días, todo lo que había necesitado era una mirada tímida o una media sonrisa para alegrar su día. Confiaba en él en ese entonces. Desearía que hubiera confiado en sí misma de la misma manera. El resto de su cuerpo había madurado también. Dotada a temprana edad de curvas que podrían debilitar las rodillas de un hombre, su cuerpo sólo había mejorado. Altos y redondeados pechos, una cintura estrecha y caderas llenas. A menudo había capturado un vistazo de su culo, moviéndose debajo de su ropa conservadora; curvas redondeadas, rellenas y en forma de melocotón, esas eran las características favoritas de Jacob.

Y sus piernas... Jasper había decidido hace mucho tiempo que eran perfectas. Largas, delgadas, y muy bien curvadas en la pantorrilla y el muslo interior.

Síp, cada uno tenía su parte favorita de Bella, una que querían reclamar para sí mismos. Lástima que ella pensara que su atención era algo sucio. Estaba nerviosa. Podía decirlo por la forma en que sus dedos apretaban su bolso y luego jugaban con un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro que desafiaba al broche que sostenía el resto. Y debería ser precavida. Si tenía alguna idea de hasta qué extremo habían llegado con el fin de diseñar este rescate, los acusaría a todos. Así las cosas, todavía podían terminar en la cárcel si los planes que habían hecho alguna vez salían a la luz. Querían que este fin de semana sucediera naturalmente, pero no habían dejado nada al azar. La oportunidad estaba allí. Ella sólo tenía que tener el coraje de entregarse.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, con ganas de romper la frágil tensión.

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

Edward apretó los dedos alrededor del volante, odiando el tono de su voz. Fue un poco alta y tensa, como si estuviera asustada.

—He estado ocupado. Hemos tenido que mover el ganado más de lo habitual. La hierba se ha secado. Hemos enviado a buscar heno a lugares tan lejanos como Iowa para poder alimentarlos.

—Lamento eso. Todo el mundo parece estar teniendo problemas similares.

Maldita sea, sonaban como un par de extraños. —¿Todavía trabajas para Rosalie Halen? —le preguntó, aunque lo sabía muy bien. Había estado en estrecha comunicación con Rosalie, licitando la oferta privada de la propiedad Dunstan.

Rosalie pensaba que estaba ayudando a Edward con una conexión de amor. El hecho de que hubiera tres solteros interesados no había sido mencionado.

—Sí. Tres años. Justo después de que recibí mi licencia de agente de bienes raíces.

—Pensé que querías ser maestra —en realidad, había querido enseñar hasta que se casó, y luego se convirtió en una madre a tiempo completo, pero se lo pensó mejor antes de mencionar eso.

—Tomé empresas en la universidad. —dijo con la boca apretada.

_¿Habían sido ellos los responsables de su cambio de idea? _

—Debes ser buena en lo que haces.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Has durado. Rosalie es un poco como un tiburón.

—Es un gatito si no tienes miedo de un poco de trabajo duro.

—Voy a tomar tu palabra.

El alto arco de la entrada del rancho se alzó. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio por haberla traído hasta aquí, giró hacia el polvoriento camino de grava que atravesaba la entrada. Desaceleró al acercarse a la casa hasta que se toparon con una rejilla para el ganado. A lo lejos, vio a Jacob inclinado sobre su caballo, cabalgando a toda velocidad, viniendo en dirección al límite de la propiedad Dunstan. Edward casi sonrió, excepto que captó la expresión de Bella mientras observaba a Jacob.

El anhelo en sus ojos, y la forma en que su boca se separó por sus rápidas respiraciones, tuvieron a sus celos moviéndose. No había reaccionado de esa manera ante él. No había sido toda suave y húmeda de rocío. Le había mirado con desprecio y había enderezado su espalda.

Edward apisonó su repentina cólera. Él y sus hermanos habían llegado a un pacto. Si uno de ellos ganaba una ventaja, la usaría para ayudar a los demás en esta batalla por su corazón. Todos habían pensado que sería él quien perforara a través de su reserva. Había sido su primer novio. Había sido su primer amante y quien la había tentado a compartir.

Tal vez ese era el problema. Bella lo culpaba por su caída en desgracia.


End file.
